White Out and the Two Dwarfs
by DragonCastle
Summary: In which the Slytherins are failing Muggle Studies, Hermione is being bossy, and Draco is a prat.


Entry for the Dramione Remix Minifest 2014

Based on Disney's Snow White

Somewhat inspired from one of the scenes in the Thai movie, A Crazy Little Thing Called Love

* * *

><p>"No! I refuse to kiss Zabini!"<p>

Hermione tapped her foot impatiently. "You will kiss him, Parkinson, and that is final. Shall I remind you why you're here in the first place?"

"I'll remind her." Draco Malfoy smirked from Hermione's director's chair. He had grown to be a friend to her during the final battle last year when he had switched sides. "It's because these idiots are failing, dismally I might add, at their class and a play about this girl, _White Out_, serves as extra credit."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's _Snow White,_ Malfoy. And what are you doing here? Get back to Head Boy duties."

"Really? _White Out _sounds so much better. It just rolls off the tongue. And I'm just annoying my Head Girl, Granger Don't feel so flattered."

She turned her attention back to the scowling female in front of her. "So, did you get that, Parkinson? You do this play my way and we all end up happy. We already cut down the number of dwarfs to two and that's all I'm willing to change. True love's kiss is part of the story, end of discussion. It's not my fault you're failing Muggle Studies. You even failed the make-up exam on Muggle TV culture!"

Pansy huffed, "bloody muggles and their obsession with soap operas. What has taking a bath got to do with operas anyway?"

"Idiots." Hermione sighed. If it wasn't for Professor Dumbledore who asked her to direct this play and help her batch mates, she wouldn't be here putting up with these airheads. "Back to places, everyone! Let's go back to the scene 10."

Pansy rolled her eyes but entered their cottage prop. Crabbe and Goyle, who happened to be the dwarfs, shambled in after her. Daphne Greengrass stood at the side of the stage with an apple.

"Okay, action!"

Pansy plastered a fake toothy smile on her face, "Oh, goodbye, goodbye, dearest Gropey and Dumpy!"

"Goodbye, goodbye, dear Snow Light! Take care and don't let Daphne – I mean the evil queen inside the house!" Goyle said waving back at her as he and Crabbe exited the stage.

At this point, Daphne came strolling in carrying an apple. Her head held high and hips swaying seductively.

"Cut!" Hermione shouted. "First of all, the names are Snow White, Grumpy, and Dopey. How hard is it to get it straight? Second, Greengrass, you're supposed to be disguised as an old crone. Don't walk like you're on the runway."

"Excuse me? Theodore is going to watch this asinine presentation and I refuse to walk all hunched and unattractive."

Hermione released a sigh. "You Slytherins are impossible."

"I resent that." Draco said.

"Your presence is not exactly a big help here."

"Fine, then I'll help. Just tell me what to do."

Hermione's lips curved into a smirk. She then turned back to the people onstage. "Let's go back to the kissing scene again, people." Then she turned to Zabini. "Malfoy's standing in for you this time, Zabini, since he wants to help so badly." Zabini gave a sigh of relief as Draco paled further.

"You don't mean this. I can't!"

"Just do a short monologue then kiss her. You've watched enough of our rehearsals, you know what to do. Action!"

Pansy was more than happy to have Draco as her prince instead of Blaise. She sauntered to the center and laid down. Draco knelt down beside her, took her hand and spoke with as much theatrics as he could muster.

"Oh my lovely, Frostbite! It pains me to see you in such a state therefore I shall kiss your cold, dead lips, not minding that that's necrophilia, and turn you into an Inferi so we might be together again." Draco leaned in and made to kiss her. Pansy, for the first time in the many times they have rehearsed this scene, did not stir. An inch from her lips, Draco rose again.

"Okay, Granger this is the farthest I could stomach."

Pansy sit up, obviously annoyed. "This is stupid. I'm going back to the dungeons."

"You can't go!" Hermione said, appalled. "The play is next week and we haven't mastered the scenes yet!"

"Stop being a bloody perfectionist, Granger!"

"I'm not being a perfectionist! You're just not trying hard enough!"

"Well I'm sorry for not being a good enough Snow Bright! If you're so bloody perfect why don't you go upstage and play the stupid character?"

Hermione huffed angrily. "Fine! I'll show you how it's done! And it's Snow White, you imbeciles! Get back to your positions, scene 1 first!" She said as she climbed up the stage.

Hermione played the part perfectly. She wrote the script after all. The other cast fumbled but Hemione covered for them so that it's unnoticeable. With every properly executed scene, she smirked at Pansy annoying her further.

It was already the last scene. Hermione was lying at the center, waiting for Blaise, who was playing her prince, to approach. She heard footsteps and felt someone kneeling down beside her.

"My lovely Snow White, it pains me to see you like this. In spite of death, I will never stop loving you."

The lines were perfect. But the voice wasn't Blaise's. Suddenly, she felt lips on hers. She stood up quickly and pushed him away.

"Draco Malfoy, you said you wouldn't actually kiss me!"

"No I didn't. I said I wouldn't kiss Pansy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I like you, Granger."

Flustered, Hermione ran away from the scene.

A long soak in the Head tower's bathroom allowed her to think. Finally having sorted out her feelings regarding Draco, she entered her room and found a bitten apple and a note on her desk.

_Apple's poison-free. Didn't want you to drop dead again. On the other hand, that gives me another chance to kiss you. Free on Saturday?_

_- DM _

Hermione couldn't keep a smile off her face as she scribbled a "Yes" on a spare piece of parchment.


End file.
